Warm and Cold
by cliptaclopta
Summary: This wasnt right. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Love was supposed to be warm. not cold and hard.


Hey Hey HEY! So I thought of this, is might suck, but oh wells!

Trapped.

That's how she felt, as she stood up there, with everyone's eyes on her. And she could do nothing about it.

She hated it. She hated everything about it. The decorations, the smell the flowers gave off. She hated her dress, how it was too poofy, and the fabric was uncomfortable and itchy. The bodice was tied too tightly, and her chest was more exposed than she liked. It was a living hell.

Her hair was tied up on top of her head, in intricate knots, and the comb of the veil dug into her scalp. She looked at her hands, the ring she wore on her left finger was huge. Diamonds after diamonds, rows and rows of them, he probably had stolen that ring. She hated that too.

Her eyes trail to the hands that are holding hers.

His hands are _cold_, like _ice._

They move up to his face. He has a smug look on his face, and when he realizes she's looking at him, he raises his eyebrows a few times.

Pig.

This was a huge mess, she looks out into the crowd, no one really looks happy, just bored. Her mother is crying, not out of happiness either. She looks at her dad, a face full of approval.

She can hardly hear what the priest says next, but she can tell its to her. She shakes her head, and looks at him, an apologetic look on her face. Sorry, she mouths. He clears his throat and goes on.

Running.

That's all he's doing. He hasn't ran this fast since who knows when. But he has to stop it. He has to.

Ever since he heard about the wedding, he tried to find out every little detail about it. How could she end up with _him? _

He wasn't right for her. She was _his. _The new thought of her in his head made him run faster. He would make it in time, he just had to run to Gotham. No big deal. He'd done it millions of times. Sliding down his goggles, he picks up his speed.

Crawling.

She's crawling in her skin right now. They get closer and closer to that moment. That moment when they are together forever. Just like a happy couple is supposed to be. But she's not happy. Not one bit.

She finds her thoughts going back to a certain speedster. With his fiery red hair, his emerald green eyes, and his freckles that dust his cheeks lightly. Her heart swells in her chest thinking about him, and she can feel tears starting to line her eye. She should be marrying_ him._

The priest stops and takes a deep breath. "Before I go on with this wedding, does any one object to this marriage?" he looks around, and licks his dry lips. Waiting for something. Hearing this, she finds herself looking at the door at the end of the hallway, she can see him in her mind. But he wasn't there. She would never be with him again. Ever.

She holds back tears, and looks back at her soon to be husband. He still has that smug look on his face. She wants to slap it off. The priest seems to be waiting for someone to stop this huge disaster, but alas, no one comes. He breathes again, signaling he's going on with it.

"I OBJECT!" she hears a deep voice shout, as the huge wooden doors burst open. Followed by wind, and a man. He has goggles on, red goggles, which she hasn't seen him wear in years, ever since he took on the Flash's name. His clothes are dismantled from his run, and his cheeks are stained pink. Not from being tired, but from the wind. His hair is just the way she remembers it. Wild. He takes a step forward, his body language tells her he is sure of what he is doing. The man standing next to her growls, and steps forward as well. Blocking her view of the man she really loves.

For the first time in a long time, she feels hope.

"What do you think you're doing West?" he snarls. His hands start to form ice around them, and it starts to get cold around him.

"I'm stopping this wedding." He declares as he takes another step forward, and removes his goggles. His face softens, and looks at me. "Artemis….." he pauses thinking of what to say. "I love you." Hearing this her heart swells twice its size. "I never stopped loving you, even after you became Tigress, even after all that has happened. I could never. Stop. Loving you." It's finally her time to talk. She shoves the stranger next to her aside, and starts to walk toward him.

"Wally, I've never stopped loving you either." She heads for him, but a cold hand stops him.

"and just where do you think you're going Arty?"

"Away from you Cameron." With that she rips her arm free from his grip and runs to Wally. He meets her there half way, and picks her up bridal style. His eyes are beautiful, they are filled with love, and compassion.

"No! this can't happen!" he shouts from the altar. He forms and icicle around his arm and flings it at Wally. He sets Artemis down, and runs to block the chunk of ice. He slices it in pieces, and rushes towards icicle junior. Landing a punch square into his jaw, knocking him out.

"She's mine." Wally snarls at Cameron, and once again runs back to Artemis. He brings her close, and kisses her with as much passion as he can muster. Artemis wraps her arm around his neck and kisses him back. The guests applaud.

2 years later.

She stares at herself in the mirror. Her hair is pulled back loosely into a braided bun, and her makeup is simple and sweet. She's wearing pearls on her ears, an around her neck. A simple pearl tiara rests on her head, and a veil cascades down her back like a water fall. Her dress is a sweet heart cut, and it fitted until her knees, where it falls gracefully. She looks at the ring that rests on her finger, A single white diamond, surrounded by red and yellow diamonds. It showed the love he had for her in that ring, and it symbolized the tight bond they had. Once again, sweet and simple. She looks at her friends who are smiling at her. Each wearing a green dress, each different but the same emerald green. Just like his eyes. She grabs her flowers and walks towards the ceremony. Her friends follow.

One by one, they walk out into the isle. Zatanna the maid of honor and Dick, the best man. Followed by Megan and Connor, Roy and her sister Jade, and Raquel and Kaldur. "Ready?" Ollie asks her. She smiles and nods her head. Arm and arm they walk down the isle.

This was the perfect wedding, and Artemis new it, because the man standing up front, was the man she loved, and she would always love him. Ollie handed her off to Wally, and sat down by Dinah. He took his hands into hers and gave her a loving look. Another thing that was different about this wedding. Just like the love and compassion they had for each other.

Wally's hands were _warm_.

Did ya like the whole warm and cold thing! Aww yea! 3 enjoy!


End file.
